Harry Potter y el comienzo de la guerra
by Mixtyz
Summary: Tras la muerte de Sirius, Harry se deja llevar por el dolor. ¿Cómo podrá superar esta catástrofe? ¿Podrá hacer frente a la guerra que se avecina? Tendrá que madurar y sobreponerse, saber quién son sus amigos y sus enemigos, enfrentarse a Voldemort y luchar por los que quiere.
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1: La rebelión.

Todas las mañanas de aquel verano , un adolescente se levantaba temprano, se lavaba y bajaba a preparar el desayuno de su familia. Pero este verano era muy diferente a los anteriores. Todo aquel que mirase a este adolescente podría percibir la tristeza que este emanaba.

-¡Harry!¿Estás preparando ya el desayuno o te lo tengo que volver a decir? Tu primo se levantará en una hora y tiene que tener el desayuno preparado y tu tío se tendrá que ir al trabajo aún mas pronto! ¡Niño desagradecido!- Su tía Petunia, no descansaba de gritarle desde que se levantaba.

A Harry ya no le importaban los gritos de su tía, sus insultos, ni la cantidad de trabajo que se le encargaba, bastante desproporcionado para la edad que tenía. Desde bien pequeño, había tenido que realizar las tareas mas duras de la casa, con la escusa de ser un invitado en la casa de sus tíos, y de que ellos lo mantenían. Pero este verano tras la muerte de su padrino Sirius Black, poco le importaba. Sirius había sacrificado su vida para salvarle. Por culpa de su estupidez e ignorancia había conseguido que matasen a una de las pocas personas que de verdad le quería, sin importar que fuese el niño que vivió, sin importar el dinero que tuviese, sin importar las influencias que pudiese tener.

Había pasado un mes desde la muerte de su padrino y todavía no lo había superado. Todas las noches se acostaba llorando, anhelando una vida que no había podido tener y una vida que ya no tendría junto a él. Y le estaba pasando factura. Casi no dormía y las pocas veces que lograba conciliar el sueño, estos estaban plagados de terroríficas pesadillas que le despertaban gritando . Harry siempre había sido un niño delgado, pues la alimentación que sus tíos le daban, nunca había sido suficiente para un niño en pleno crecimiento, pero ahora se había quedado en los huesos. Había perdido el apetito y las ganas de vivir.

Una vez terminado el desayuno, se fue al jardín a terminar de cortar el césped.

-Buenos días Petunia – dijo Vernon, el tío de Harry cuando entró a la cocina. Petunia estaba vigilando a Harry a través de la ventana de la cocina, mientras terminaba de fregar su taza de desayuno.

Vernon, ¿No crees que Harry cada día está mas delgado?- Le preguntó a su marido con algo de preocupación.

Pues no me he fijado en el fenómeno, y tú tampoco deberías. Nuestro hijo es que necesita nuestra atención, no este huérfano bueno para nada. Un inútil como su padre. ¡Eso es lo que es! –dijo mientras se comía una doble ración de huevos revueltos.

Pero Vernon, es el hijo…

¡Basta!- Dijo mientras daba un sonoro golpe sobre la mesa.- ¡Suficiente!

Petunia un poco sobresaltada por el arranque de ira de su marido volvió a sus quehaceres sin volver a prestar mas atención al asunto y empezó a servir un buen plato de bacon a su hijo que entraba por la puerta en ese momento. Dudley Dursley hijo de Petunia y Vernon Dursley, se había convertido en una pequeña ballena confirme crecía y a pesar de las dietas que le imponía la enfermera de su colegio, parecía no tener efecto en él, pues cada verano, se notaba un incremento de su masa corporal. Su familia además, parecía empeñada en que aumentase al menos una talla por mes.

Harry tras terminar de arreglar el jardín, lavar el coche de su tío y limpiar el salón, se dirigió a su habitación. A pesar de que normalmente estaba atento de no encontrarse con su primo, debido a la falta de alimentos y descanso, se lo encontró en las escaleras.

¡Fenómeno! ¿Dónde coño crees que vas? Te tienes que poner a hacer la cena, que sabes que no me gusta esperar- Le dijo lleno de ira. Harry sin ganas de enfrentarse con él intentó esquivarle sin éxito. – ¡Te estoy hablando imbécil!

Por favor, Dudley, déjame pasar. –Y volvió a intentar a esquivarle.

Dudley enfadado pues no había podido intimidarle, le dio un pequeño empujón. Harry débil como estaba, no pudo mantener el equilibrio y calló rodando por las escaleras. Dudley en un principio se asustó de la caída, pues Harry no se movía, pero un minuto después, vio que este se empezaba a levantar, y tras un suspiro se dio la vuelta y se fue a jugar a su habitación.

Harry se levantó dolorido. Había caído sobre su brazo derecho y casi no podía moverlo, y le dolía la cadera de rodar por los escalones. Como pudo llegó a su habitación y se tumbó en la cama. Pasado una hora intentó levantarse para ir a hacer la cena, pero no pudo. Le doía todo el cuerpo y se le empezaba a poner morado tanto el brazo como el costado de la caída.

Bueno, hasta aquí he llegado. Estoy cansado. Tan cansado… Me lo merezco- se lamentaba- Sirius… te echo de menos, Sirius… - estaba tan exhausto que se quedó dormido.

Un ruido intermitente le despertó. Miró hacia la ventana y se encontró con un grupo de lechuzas que estaban esperando que les dejase entrar. Harry se levantó como pudo y abrió la ventana. Había varias lechuzas conocidas, como la de Ron, pig. Cogió las cartas y las despidió. Ya eran pasadas las 12, y era su cumpleaños. No se había acordado, aunque tampoco es que tuviese ganas de celebrarlo. No había contestado ninguna de las cartas que había recibido de sus amigos. Las había ido guardando en el cajón de su escritorio y se habían quedado olvidadas, pues no tenía ánimos de leer como les iba el verano, que era lo que estaban haciendo… Hacía un par de semanas les había enviado una carta a cada uno comentándoles que estaba bien, que estaba mejor y que estaba pasando el verano como todos los demás. No quería que se preocupasen por él.

Una nueva lechuza entró por la ventana abierta y le llamó la atención . No la reconocía. Era bastante grande y tenía un porte y una majestuosidad que las otras no tenían. Cogió el sobre de su pata y tras una reverencia, la lechuza se marchó. El sobre era bastante grueso, con el sello del banco de Gringotts. Harry no sabía por qué se tenían que comunicar con él y a pesar de lo dolorido que estaba, le picó la curiosidad y abrió la carta.

El sobre contenía varios documentos, entre ellos una carta dirigida a él de parte del director de Gringotts.

_Estimado señor Potter,_

_Nos ponemos en contacto con usted para darle el pésame por la muerte de su padrino Sirius Black y para informarle de las acciones llevadas a cabo con respecto a su herencia. Nos complace informarle de que usted, Señor Potter, es el único heredero. _

_Se le adjunta una lista de las principales propiedades que pasarán a estar a su nombre, así como la última voluntad de Sirius Black. Agradeceríamos que se pusiese en contacto con nosotros tan pronto como sea posible, para determinar las acciones que se llevarán a cabo con dichas propiedades._

_Por otro lado nos complace informarle de que el señor Sirius Black, como parte de la preparación de su testamento, estipuló que tras su muerte, usted fuese emancipado y se le considerase mayor de edad tanto en el mundo mágico como en el muggle. Por este motivo, ponemos a su disposición el resto de la herencia de los Potter (le adjuntamos la lista de propiedades)._

_Un saludo._

Cuando terminó de leer la carta se le saltaron las lágrimas. Incluso Sirius estando muerto seguía cuidando de él, preocupándose por él. Junto con la carta del director del banco, venía una carta del puño y letra de Sirius. Harry tomó aire y aunque no estaba totalmente preparado, comenzó la lectura.

Querido Harry,

Si estás leyendo esto, supongo que estaré muerto. Espero haber muerto en batalla, luchando por lo que creía y protegiendo a la gente que quiero. Siento haberte dejado tan pronto de haberte encontrado. Mi mas triste pesar ha sido no haber estado a tu lado mientras crecías, no haberte cuidado y no haber estado cuando me has necesitado.

Harry eres más de lo que podía haber esperado. Tu corazón es igual de grande que el de tus padres. Ahora estaré con ellos y te cuidaremos desde donde estemos.

Por otro lado Harry, te quiero advertir sobre Dumbledore. Cuando murieron tus padres, y me acusaron, Dumbledore, pudo haber intercedido por mí, haber exigido un juicio justo, pero no lo hizo. Creo que no quería que te quedases conmigo. Prefirió que estuvieses con los Dursley a pesar de saber como eran y que aborrecían la magia pues estando con ellos se aseguraba de que podía controlarte Cuidado con Dumbledore, maneja los hilos detrás de una tierna sonrisa, pero todo lo que hace, beneficia a sus propios intereses. En esta vida Harry, hay que saber rodearse de la gente que de verdad te quiere, y se preocupa por ti. Elige bien.

Te quiero con todo mi corazón, Harry, nunca lo olvides.

Sirius.

Harry era un mar de lágrimas. Eran las últimas palabras de su padrino. Las atesoraría. Sirius le estaba advirtiendo sobre Dumbledore. Desde que conoció la existencia del mundo mágico pensó en Dumbledore como un abuelo, que lo sacó de la casa de los Dursley y que le enseñó lo que de verdad era. Había confiando en él con su vida. No podía creer que había sido utilizado.

-Dumbledore...- susurro- ahora entiendo. Pudo haberme ayudado a vivir con Sirius, siendo querido. Podría haberme contado la profecía mucho antes. Podría haber salvado a Sirius... Pero una marioneta es mejor cuanto menos sabe ¿no?-dijo cada vez mas enfadado.

Inspeccionó el resto de documentos que contenía el sobre del banco y encontró como le habían dicho en la carta, las dos listas de propiedades tanto de la familia Black como de la familia Potter y un documento que le permitía la emancipación.

Con ese documento era libre, libre de los Dursley, y libre de Dumbledore. Gracias a él, podría hacer magia fuera de la escuela, pues ya se le consideraba mayor de edad. Las cosas iban a cambiar. Ya no sería un niño desvalido e ignorante. Aprendería y sería él quién manejase su vida.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2: Compras.

Harry era consciente de la falta de conocimientos que poseía, no solo en lo referente a la magia, sino también a costumbres y normas de esta nueva sociedad. Los hijos de muggles o niños como él que habían sido criados por muggles estaban en gran desventaja. Habían llegado sin ningún conocimiento de la magia, y por consiguiente sin ningún conocimiento de sus costumbres, pero Harry estaba decidido a ponerle remedio. Necesitaba comprar libros, montones de libros. Para ello, necesitaba ir al callejón Diagon y para ello... poder moverse.

La caída por las escaleras le había dejado más maltrecho de lo que esperaba. Después de haber dormido unas horas, se había despertado totalmente agarrotado. Incluso abrir los ojos le costaba trabajo. Se dirigió muy despacio a su baúl, donde tenía guardadas todas sus pertenencias del colegio, entre ellas su varita.

Un poco dubitativo, pues aunque parecía que la carta del Gringgots era legítima, todavía estaba reacio a realizar magia fuera del colegio. Cogió su varita e intentó uno de los hechizos más básicos.

- Lumus- dijo lo más bajito que pudo, y una luz inundó la habitación.

Enseguida puso fin al hechizo pues no quería despertar a ninguno de su familia y esperó unos minutos por si recibía alguna lechuza del ministerio por el uso indebido de la magia en menores de edad. Pero nada sucedió.

Más confiado volvió a probar varios hechizos, simplemente por la sensación de volver a hacer magia de nuevo. Esas cosquillas que te recorren el brazo y te llenan el pecho. Sonrió para sí. Cada vez que volvía al colegio y usaba su magia por primera vez, una sonrisa iluminaba su cara y era entonces cuando realmente sabía, que había nacido para esto, para la magia.

Los hechizos que sabía de curación eran realmente escasos y de ninguna forma estaba preparado para sanar la magnitud de heridas que presentaba, pero al menos, mitigaría parte del dolor. No podía mover el brazo sin que un látigo de dolor le llegase hasta la base del cuello, pero lo único que podía hacer, era inmovilizárselo.

- Férula- dijo con dolor mientras apuntaba a su brazo.

La siguiente herida de la que tenía que encargarse era de su costado. Cada vez que tenía que respirar sentía un pinchazo. Aunque le dolía, podía respirar relativamente bien, por lo que los pulmones tenían que estar en buenas condiciones. El problema eran sus costillas. No estaba seguro de si tenía alguna rota o astillada. Pero en ese momento, lo único que podía hacer, era vendarse.

- Accio vendas- dijo mientras abría un resquicio de la puerta. Las vendas llegaron en un par de segundos. Y con mucho cuidado intentó vendarse lo más apretado que pudo.

No pudo hacer mucho mas con las magulladuras de su mejilla. Pero al menos estas eran superficiales y no le suponían demasiado dolor. Un poco más relajado y aliviado, se volvió a la cama y con una sonrisa en su rostro se quedó dormido.

A la mañana siguiente los gritos de su tía, le despertaron con estruendo.

- ¡Harry! ¡No me puedo creer que todavía estés en la cama, gandul!-dijo desde el piso de abajo.

Unas pisadas bastante fuertes se empezaron a oír por las escaleras. Petunia irrumpió en su habitación y le desarropó con bastante furia.

- ¡Pero niño desagradecido! ¡Levántate ya!- dijo mientras se iba.

Se levantó, fue al baño y se vistió. Bajó a la cocina como todos los días, sin levantar la mas mínima sospecha. Se puso a hacer el desayuno y como todos los días, esperó a que su tío y su primo llegasen a desayunar. Cuando su tío Vernon entró a la cocina, le dirigió una mirada un poco asombrada por el aspecto maltrecho que presentaba Harry, pero sin importarle demasiado, volvió la vista a su desayuno. Duddley entró como un huracán y le dirigió una burla bastante infantil según Harry. Todos estaban ya reunidos, era el momento.

- Buenos días, "familia". -Dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla.- Las cosas van a cambiar aquí de ahora en adelante.

- ¡¿Pero qué narices estás diciendo, mocoso?! - dijo su tío Vernon, mientras se ponía rojo de la furia.- Tú insolente, como te atreves...

- ¡Silencio!- dijo Harry mientras le apuntaba con su varita.

Tanto su tía como su primo se quedaron mudos de asombro, pues veían a un Vernon cada vez mas rojo, intentando hablar, y después gritar, sin que un solo sonido saliese de su boca. Duddley tan atemorizado estaba recordando su mala experiencia relacionada con una colita y Hagrid, que salió corriendo de la cocina y se escuchó un portazo en la puerta principal. Petunia se quedó quieta en su silla, sin hacer si quiera un movimiento.

- Te expulsarán- dijo con odio y repugnancia- Te expulsarán y no tendrá a donde volver. ¿Cómo te atreves?

- Hoy no, tía Petunia, ni hoy, ni de ahora en adelante – dijo Harry con una sonrisa.- Tío Vernon, siéntate y os explicaré como van a ser las cosas a partir de este momento.

Vernon sin poder encontrar otra salida a la situación, se derrumbó sobre la silla.

- La vida en esta casa va a cambiar. Impondré una serie de reglas y normas básicas de convivencia. En el caso de que se rompan, sufriréis las consecuencias. ¿Está suficientemente claro? -dijo mirando alternativamente a ambos.

Sí, Harry – dijo Petunia mientras miraba a su marido.

A partir de este momento, se acabaron las tareas en la casa. Creo que he hecho suficientes tareas en mi corta vida como para pagaros lo poco que me habéis alimentado, lo poco que me habéis vestido y lo poco que me habéis cuidado.

A pesar de que nunca habían estado pendientes de él y de que nunca le habían querido, se sentía bastante dolido con ellos y en el fondo triste por el hueco que había habido en su vida, la falta de amor por parte de una familia.

- Segundo, seguiré viviendo aquí el resto del verano. Éste será el último verano que pasaré en vuestra compañía, por lo que no tenéis que preocuparos- dijo con una media sonrisa- Nadie sabrá nada de esta conversación. Todos saldremos ganando y vosotros conservaréis vuestra reputación. Porque ¿Qué dirán vuestros queridos vecinos si les cuento la forma en la que me habéis tratado todo este tiempo? ¿Las lesiones que he tenido? Eso sin contar que puedo modificarles la memoria tan fácilmente...-esta pequeña amenaza, aunque no pensaba cumplirla, surtió el efecto esperado. Los Dursley, se asustaron tanto con la amenaza de que los vecinos y conocidos conociesen su secreto, que aceptaron todas sus condiciones.- Y por último, avisad a vuestro querido hijo, de que no se acerque a mí. Que como le vea alguna vez en mi presencia, acabaré con él.- Se dio la vuelta y salió de la cocina.

- Condenado niñato...-dijo Petunia. Vernon salió de la cocina y se fue a trabajar hecho una furia, pero Petunia era la que se tenía que quedar en casa con el fenómeno de su sobrino. Tenían que haberle llevado al orfanato desde el primer día que pisó su casa pensó.- ¡Maldita sea!

Harry se fue a su habitación, cogió su mochila y recogió algo de dinero mágico que le quedaba de sus últimas compras del verano pasado y salió de la casa.

- Hoy va a ser un buen día de compras- pensó.

Levantó su varita hacia el cielo para llamar al autobús Noctambulo. Necesitaba llegar al Caldero Chorreante, y la manera más rápida de llegar era mediante el autobús. Tuvo que saltar hacia atrás para esquivarlo.

- Buenos días, mi nombre es Stan Shumpike y está usted en el autobús Noctambulo.- dijo mientras le subía a empujones- ¿a dónde te diriges?

- Al Caldero Chorreante, por favor.

- Serán 13 sikles, por favor.- Harry rebuscó en su monedero y le pagó la tasa acordada.

Antes de que Harry legase a su asiento, el autobús salió disparado echándole contra el asiento. Harry siempre se sorprendía de la velocidad que podía coger y la habilidad del conductor, Ernie de conducir tal monstruosidad. Llegaron al Caldero Chorreante en un tiempo record.

- ¡El Caldero Chorreante!- avisó Stan.

Harry cogió su mochila, se despidió de ambos y salió a las calles de Londres. La fachada del Caldero Chorreante no anticipaba todo lo que podías esperar dentro. Se puso la capucha que llevaba y entró. Cuando pasó, varios comensales se giraron, pero nadie le prestó mas atención de la necesaria. Fue directamente hacia la entrada del callejón, sacó su varita y presionó los ladrillos adecuados para que la entrada se abriera.

La primera parada del día, sería el banco de Gringgost. Cuando entró se dirigió a una de las ventanillas que estaba libre.

Buenos días, vengo a negociar unos términos de una herencia. -dijo con toda la seguridad que era capaz de reunir. El duende le miró con indiferencia.

- ¿Nombre?

- Harry Potter.

- ¡Señor Potter! Le estábamos esperando, señor. -dijo con premura- Acompáñeme, por favor.

Varias personas nos miran. Pocas veces un duende se había visto tan apurado por atender a ningún cliente. Normalmente, los duendes son buenos en las finanzas, pero en el trato con los magos son bastantes deficientes. No toda la culpa es de los duendes, pues los magos tienden a mirarles por encima del hombro, pensó Harry mientras era acompañado hasta el despacho del director.

El duende llamó con decisión y entró.

- Señor director, el señor Potter ha llegado.

- Muchas gracias, Grendig. -dijo con un asentimiento de cabeza. Grendig se giró y cuando estaba a punto de salir, Harry le interrumpió.

- Muchas gracias Grending por acompañarme. - El duende se giró con asombro, pues muy pocas veces, los magos agradecían nada a los de su clase. Le sonrió y respondió.

- De nada, señor Potter, ha sido un placer. - y se marchó cerrando la puerta con cuidado. El director le miró con cuidado.

- Buenos días, señor Potter, es un placer conocerle por fin.

- El placer es todo mío, señor…

- Bin, señor Potter.- sonrió y ese gesto le iluminó la cara. Siempre se había visto a los duendes tan serios y malhumorados que no podíamos apreciar la belleza de esta raza-Supongo que el asunto que le trae por aquí es el de su herencia.

- Sí. Me gustaría que me hiciera un resumen de las propiedades, acciones y activos que poseo. De la fortuna de los Potter y de la de los Black.

- Eso va a ser un poco complicado. Llevamos haciendo inventario de todo desde la muerte de su padrino, pero ya que todo está repartido por varios países, y posee acciones de múltiples empresas, nos está llevando un poco de tiempo. Le podemos entregar un resumen de lo que hemos recopilado hasta este momento, si le parece.

- Eso estará bien de momento. Por otro lado me gustaría visitar la cámara tanto de los Potter como de los Black.

- ¿Cuál de ellas señor? Su familia posee un total de 4 cámaras. La suya personal a la que debería tener acceso desde pequeño, para poder sufragar sus propios gastos, la de sus padres, la cual fue abierta tras casarse, la de la familia Potter y otra donde se almacenan, muebles u objetos que la familia a considerado suficientemente valiosos como para que estén en Gringgots. Por otro lado, en la familia Black, podemos encontrar 3 cámaras, la personal de su padrino, la de la familia Black y la de los objetos de valor. Ya que su padrino era la cabeza de la familia Black, también ha heredado usted, la riqueza de esta familia. Y ahora que lo recuerdo, tenemos que hacer entregar de los títulos adecuados. – Con un movimiento de su mano, llamó a su asistente para enviarle a traer los documentos adecuados. Un minuto después el asistente volvió con carios rollos de pergamino y con dos pequeñas cajas de madera tallada.

- Señor Potter, por favor, eche una gota de su sangre en cada una de las cajas, para que le reconozcan como nuevo cabeza de ambas familias. – Harry cogió la pequeña daga que el duende le ofrecía y se quedó mirando la belleza de las cajitas.

Cada uno tenía grabado en su tapa el escudo de cada familia, así como los nombres de las antiguas cabezas de familia. Se quedó observando el nombre de su padrino con añoranza, pues a pesar de que sus padres tampoco estaban y les quería, casi no se acordaba de ellos. Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla. Sin esperar mas, se hizo un pequeño corte en el dedo índice de su mano y dejó caer un par de gotas.

Los escudos empezaron a brillar con una cálida luz, y antes de darse cuenta, todo había pasado. Harry abrió las cajas y se encontró con un par de anillos con el escudo de las familias. Bin, se acercó a Harry y le tendió varios pergaminos para que los firmase y concluir el asunto.

A continuación le entregó varios pergaminos con los activos que habían podido recopilar hasta el momento. Harry se lo guardó en la mochila que llevaba para verlo con mas detenimiento al volver a casa.

- Señor Bin, me gustaría visitar las bóvedas de la familia Potter y Black donde se almacenan objetos y la de mis padres por favor.

- Muy bien, señor Potter. Le diré a Grending que le acompañe si le parece bien.

- Perfecto- dijo mientras se levantaba. Hizo una pequeña reverencia hacia el duende por sus servicios prestados y se dirigió a la entrada de las bóvedas a la espera de Grending.

- Señor Potter, me han dicho que querría ver una serie de bóvedas.

- Sí, Grending.- dijo mientras se subía al vagón. Cada vez que visitaba las bóvedas se emocionaba. La velocidad, las vueltas cerradas...

- Señor Potter...

- Por favor, llámeme Harry – le interrumpió.

- Por supuesto, señor Harry. -Harry no pudo evitar mostrar una pequeña sonrisa. Tanto los duendes como los elfos eran reacios a faltar a las normas de cortesía y mucho menos a llamar a la gente por el nombre de pila.- Visitaremos primero la bóveda de sus padres si le parece bien. Y después visitaremos las otras dos.

- Bien.

Cuando llegaron a la bóveda, Harry le entregó la llave que el directo Bin le había entregado antes de salir de la oficina, y Grending con una actitud muy solemne se dispuso a abrir la puerta. Harry entró, y se quedó bastante asombrado. No se esperaba todo lo que había en la bóveda. Sabía que sus padres habían estado huyendo de Voldemort para poder protegerle, y sabía que habían tenido que estar mudándose continuamente. Lo que se encontró en la bóveda fue un montón de elegantes muebles, cuadros de la familia Potter, fotos muggles, pertenecientes a la familia de su madre. Encontró una foto de su madre junto con su tía de cuando eran pequeñas. La cogió y se la quedó mirando un rato. Ambas parecían felices, cogidas de la mano y sentadas cada una en un columpio. Se miraban con una gran sonrisa... No entendía como las cosas podían haber terminado así. Como su tía cada vez mas celosa del don de su madre había terminado odiando la magia, odiando a lo le quedaba de familia.

Dejó con cuidado la foto encima de la caja donde la encontró y se dirigió a un baúl en el centro de la habitación. Al abrirlo descubrió libros y más libros. Parecía que el baúl pertenecía a su padre de su época en el colegio. Los libros eran de diversos temas desde encantamientos y defensa contra las artes oscuras a Quiddich, y más Quiddich. La cámara continuaba, pero no podía gastar mucho más tiempo viendo las cosas de sus padres. Algún día se dijo. Antes de irse, se llevó consigo una foto en la que aparecían los tres.

- Ya está Grending, podemos ir a la siguiente.

- Como ordene señor Harry.

Las bóvedas de los Potter y Black estaban cerca entre sí, muy profundo en el banco, pues eran familias muy antiguas, y clientes del banco desde el comienzo. Cuando llegaron, Grending avisó a Harry de que echase un paso hacia atrás. Puso la mano en la puerta, e introdujo una serie de combinaciones con las distintas palancas que tenía esta.

- Señor Harry, por favor, ponga la mano sobre la puerta, para que reconozca su magia.- Harry siguió sus instrucciones y la puerta se abrió con un chasquido.

Dentro encontró un montón de objetos, de los cuales no sabía para que servían ni la mitad de ellos. La derecha de la bóveda estaba llena de estanterías con un montón de libros. Varios de estos libros le llamaron la atención.

- Grending, ¿no tendrás una bolsa donde pueda meter varias cosas que quiero sacar de esta bóveda? - dijo Harry.

- Claro, aquí tiene una bolsa mágica para el dinero. Está hechizada mágicamente para que no pese y no abulte. Y esta es una especie de mochila, que le permitirá meter objetos pequeños. Si quiere llevarse algún otro objeto más grande, podemos mandárselo nosotros sin ningún problema.

- Muchas gracias, pero de momento creo que no voy a necesitar ninguno de los muebles o cosas más pesadas.- dijo mientras recogía las bolsas y metía en la mochila la foto de sus padres que había cogido de la cámara anterior.

Harry paseó tranquilamente entre las estanterías. Todos los libros le parecían interesantes, y era difícil hacer una selección. Fue guardando algunos, que le parecían que le podían ser útiles de costumbres del mundo mágico. Hechizos de defensa, alguno de sanación, a la vista de sus escasos conocimientos, encantamientos...

Salió bastante más cargado de con había entrado y se dirigieron a la cámara de los Black. Realizaron el mismo procedimiento que habían hecho con la bóveda de los Potter y entraron. A primera vista se encontraron con una bóveda con la misma distribución que la anterior, pero los objetos eran muy distintos. Muchos de ellos, rezumban un aura oscura, nada agradable, que le dieron ganas de vomitar.

Se dirigió a la zona de libros y recogió algunos de defensa contra las artes oscuras y un par de maldiciones oscuras. Si iba a luchar contra ellas, lo mejor sería conocerlas al menos.

- Grending, ¿podríamos ir a la mía personal? Necesito recoger algo de dinero de ella.

Cuando llegaron recogió bastante dinero. En su nueva bolsa no le pesaba y no podía permitirse estar yendo al banco cada dos por tres. Subieron a la superficie y se despidió del Duende.

- Ha sido un placer, Grending.

- El placer ha sido mío, señor Potter-dijo mientras hacía una reverencia.

Con los bolsillos mucho más llenos, Harry salió del banco y se dirigió a realizar las compras. Lo primero que tenía que hacer era resolver su pequeño problema de salud, pero ya que nunca lo había necesitado, no sabía dónde acudir. Barajó la idea de preguntar, pero quería pasar lo mas desapercibido posible, así que estuvo vagando sin rumo un rato mientras buscaba una especie de farmacia mágica. A lo lejos vio a algunos de sus compañeros de colegio. Estarían haciendo las compras del siguiente curso escolar pensó y se metió rápidamente en un pequeño callejón para que no le viesen. Cuando pasaron por allí, no se fijaron en él y soltando un respiro, se volvió para ver donde estaba. Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando detrás de él se encontró con una tienda pequeñita cuyo cartel rezaba.

Fármacos Mágicos Estela

para el cuidado de toda tu familia

Entró sin saber bien lo que encontrar ahí.

- Bienvenidos a Fármacos Mágicos Estela. - dijo un señora mayor que estaba detrás del mostrador.

- Buenos días, señora. Estoy buscando algo para poder sanar mi brazo. - dijo Harry. La señora le examinó el brazo.

- Ufff, niño, el brazo tiene mala pinta. ¿Cómo te lo has hecho? -dijo con preocupación

- Me he caído por las escaleras mientras venía para el callejón Diagon – mintió Harry.

- Lo mejor sería que fueses a ver un sanador. Creo que te lo has roto, pero podría haber más complicaciones.

- Verá señora, he quedado y no me gustaría hacerla esperar, si sabe usted a lo que me refiero – dijo mientras le ponía una sonrisa pícara.- le prometo que mañana me pondré en contacto con mi sanador, para que me examine, pero mientras tanto me gustaría tomar alguna poción para arreglar el brazo.

- ¡Ahhh! Así que se trata de amores- dijo Estela con una mirada soñadora.- Bueno, si me prometes que verás a tu médico mañana, te puedo vender una poción regenera huesos.

- ¡Muchas gracias! ¿Cuánto sería?

- 20 sikles, por favor. - Harry sacó la bolsa de dinero su bolsillo dispuesto a contar las monedas. - Por cierto, ¿Qué es lo que le pasa en la vista?

- Tengo miopía. No es mucha, pero lo suficiente para tener que llevar gafas

- ¿Y no ha pensado en usar una poción correctora?

- ¿Una poción correctora? Nunca había oído hablar de ello. ¿Cómo son?

- Seguramente no ha oído hablar de ello, porque requiere usarlas antes de los 18 años, un estricto régimen horario y son un poco dolorosas, por lo que muchos padres, prefieren que sus hijo sigan con las gafas, antes de hacerles pasar por estos inconvenientes.

- ¿Durante cuánto tiempo dura el tratamiento?- dijo bastante interesado.

- Un mes completo. Además es necesario un pequeño seguimiento.

- Me gustaría seguir el tratamiento. Las gafas en determinados momentos se vuelven más un estorbo que otra cosa. - dijo tras considerarlo un momento.

- Muy bien. Primero vamos a revisarle la vista, para ver qué nivel de intensidad es necesaria para la poción.

Sentó a Harry en una especie de sillón de dentista, y le puso una especie de gafas con aumentos.

- Señor, le echaré unas gotas de una poción en los ojos y dependiendo del color que usted vea, nos dirá la poción correcta.- dijo mientras le echaba unas gotitas.

- Lo veo todo rojo. Prácticamente no puedo diferenciar las cosas -dijo un poco asustado.

- No se preocupe, se le pasará en unos segundos.

Tras un momento de angustia, Harry pudo percibir bien las cosas, se levantó del sillón y se dirigió hacia el mostrador, donde la señora Estela, ya le estaba preparando todas sus compras.

- Tiene que tomarse la poción repara huesos, esta noche antes de acostarse. Y la poción para la vista, tiene que tomársela todos los días a la misma hora, preferentemente antes de dormir. Así los peores efectos los pasará durmiendo. Le espero la siguiente semana para el seguimiento. No se olvide. Muchas gracias por su compra.

- Gracias a usted – dijo mientras le pagaba y le dejaba una buena propina.

La verdad es que le agradaba la mujer con ese aire de abuelita entrañable. Sin darse cuenta había gastado toda la mañana y aún le faltaban un montón de compras para hacer. Se dirigió a Madame Malking. Necesitaba un buen número de túnicas. A pesar de que estaba mucho más delgado ahora, todas las túnicas se le habían quedado pequeñas, había dado un estirón y todas le quedaban bastante cortas. Compró las habituales del colegio, un par más elegantes, y otras más informales, por si las necesitaba cuando no estuviese en Howarts.

Fue hacia el emporio de las lechuzas para comprar a Hedwig algunas golosinas. La pobre lechuza había estado encerrada en la jaula todo el verano, y necesitaba aplacar su genio, pues como la soltase en ese momento, le iba a estar dando picotazos durante una hora.

Cuando se dirigía a Flourish y Blotts, vio una nueva tienda de animales. El callejón Diagon era bastante antiguo, así como sus tiendas, y era bastante extraño que tiendas nuevas abriesen sus puertas, por lo que esta tienda nueva llamó su atención. Entró y deambuló por todos los animales. No tenía pensamiento en comprar una nueva mascota, bastante tenía con hacerse cargo de Hedwig, pero de pronto se quedó mirando al duelo de la tienda mientras daba con un palo a una serpiente mientras la gritaba para meterla en el terrario.

- ¡Maldito animal!- gritó- ¿cómo voy a tener clientes, si te escapas a la mas mínima oportunidad y les asustas a muerte?- dijo mientras la seguí pinchando.- ¡No tenía que haberte comprado! Mira que me lo advirtieron, que no convenía tener este tipo de animales...

Harry sin poder contenerse más, se acercó al dueño y le quitó el palo de las manos. El bruto del dueño, le había pinchado con tanta saña que le había hecho heridas a la pobre serpiente.

- Por favor, señor, deje de hacer eso, le hace daño.

- ¿Cómo te atreves chico? ¿Quién te crees que eres?

- La compro.- dijo Harry enseguida- ¿Cuánto vale?

- ¿Me la compras? Dijo burlándose- te matará. Te ahogará cuanto menos te lo esperes...- sonrió.

- ¿No me ha oído? Me la llevo.

- Muy bien mocoso, son 10 galeones, así que dudo que puedas pagarla.

- Aquí tiene- dijo Harry cuando sacó la mano de la bolsa con el precio.

Antes de que el dueño pudiese decir nada, Harry metió la mano en el terrario y le habló a la sangrante serpiente.

- Buenas tardes – dijo en parsel.

Señor, habla usted nuestro idioma. - dijo con un tono de asombro.

- Sí y me gustaría que vinieses conmigo. Quiero sacarte de aquí y llevarte a un lugar donde no te harán daño.

- ¿De verdad? - dijo esperanzada.

- Por supuesto. Te prometo que nunca te mentiré. A cambio, espero lo mismo de ti.

- Tiene mi promesa amo. - dijo mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza.

- Súbete por mi brazo y te sacaré de aquí. - Harry se asombraba de la cantidad de reverencias que se hacían en el mundo mágico. Tenía que empezar a estudiar protocolo cuanto antes. La serpiente subí con cuidado por el brazo de Harry, donde se enrolló con cuidado. La serpiente no era demasiado grande, pero al hablar con ella, Harry se dio cuenta de que no era demasiado mayor. Aún le quedaba por crecer. Cuando estuviese a solas con ella en su cuarto, hablaría con ella con más detenimiento para poder aprender de su especie. Se volvió hacia el dueño. Este estaba rígido y más blanco que la pared.- Adiós- dijo Harry con bastante asco e la mirada. Gente como él le repugnaba. Tratar así a pobres animales...

Salió a la calle, y le dijo a la serpiente.

- Tengo que hacer n par de recados todavía, y después nos iremos a descansar.

- A su servicio, amo. Me quedaré escondido alrededor de su brazo si le parece bien para que nadie me vea.

- Muy bien. Intentaré ser lo más rápido posible.

Harry un poco preocupado por la salud de su serpiente, se dio prisa terminando el resto de las compras. Se dirigió a la librería donde compró una cantidad ingente de libros, entre ellos los que utilizaría en el siguiente año escolar. Pasó por la tienda de pociones, donde recargó sus ingredientes y compró otros muchos para practicar nuevas pociones. Debido al profesor de esa asignatura, le había prestado muy poca atención y únicamente estudiaba lo justo como para aprobar. Pero había pociones que podían ser muy útiles, se había propuesto mejorar en ese ámbito.

Tras pasar por un par de tiendas mas, salió del callejón Diagon y llamó al autobús Noctambulo para volver a Privet Drive. Cuando llegó a la casa de sus tíos, se encontró las luces apagadas y la casa vacía. Fue a la habitación de su primo y se la encontró patas arriba. No quedaba ropa en el armario, y estaba desordenada, como si hubieran tenido mucha prisa al hacer a maleta. Entró a la de sus tíos y se la encontró igual. Se habían ido y le habían dejado aquí. Un sentimiento de soledad le inundó por un momento, pero no se dejó llevar por él. Ya era mayor de edad, desde hacía años, era autosuficiente y sin ellos, tendría toda la casa para estudiar y prepararse.

- No es una gran pérdida- se dijo. Dejó las nuevas compras en su habitación y le habló a la serpiente.- Ya puedes salir. Este será tu hogar el próximo mes. Podrás ir libremente por él y en la parte de atrás puedes encontrar un pequeño jardín. - dijo mientras la serpiente salía por su manga. Ésta se le quedó mirando mientras Harry hablaba.- Lo único que te pido, es que a ser posible no te dejes ver por los vecino, pues se asustarán y llamarán al control de plagas para atraparte.

- Como usted diga, amo.

- Por cierto, todavía no te he preguntado tu nombre.

- No tengo nombre, amo. Normalmente, es el amo, quién le da el nombre a la serpiente, y usted es mi primer amo.

- Vale, déjame que piense un buen nombre- dijo Harry mientras se sentaba en su cama.- ¿Qué te parece... Amenophis?

- Me gusta amo.

- Pues Amenophis será. Como nos hemos ido tan rápido de la maldita tienda donde te encontré no he podido preguntarle al dueño qué tipo de serpiente eres, ni tampoco el tipo de cuidado que necesitas.

- No necesito cuidados especiales, y respecto a mi alimentación, agradecería que me suministrase pequeños roedores de ser posible, amo.

- Eso puedo hacerlo- dijo Harry- Por cierto, creo que todavía estás en crecimiento. ¿Qué tamaño puedes alcanzar?

- Sí amo, todavía creceré algo más. Mi especie es mágica, pero no superamos normalmente el metro de longitud.

- ¿Mágica? ¿En qué te diferencias de las normales?

- Mi especie principalmente se diferencia de las serpientes comunes en dos características, en mi veneno, pues puedo elegir entre dos efectos a la hora de morder a alguien. Puedo elegir entre la parálisis e inyectarles un suero de la verdad. Y por otro lado puedo mimetizarme con el entorno, aunque aún soy joven para ambas. Supongo que con el tiempo podré serle de más ayuda, amo. - dijo con pesadumbre.

- No te preocupes Amenophis. Me basta con tu compañía. ¿Tienes hambre?

- Bastante amo. El otro humano no me alimentaba con regularidad.- Harry estaba que echaba humo.

- ¿Cómo no se dignaba a alimentar a sus animales?- pensó Harry. Cogió su varita y transfiguró un pequeño ratón. La serpiente atrapó al ratoncito y lo engulló de un solo bocado.

- Gracias amo.

- Da una vuelta por la casa para que la conozcas y si necesitas cualquier cosa, avísame. - Amenophis salió por la puerta para inspeccionar la casa. Harry sabía que la casa no era suficiente espacio para ella, pero se tendría que conformar hasta que volviesen a Howarts.

Empezó a desembalar todo lo que había comprado. Hasta que no tuvo todo agrandado, no se dio cuenta de todo lo que llevaba encima. No tendría suficiente espacio en su habitación para todo, así que ya que sus tíos no iban a volver, por lo menos hasta que él estuviese en el colegio, no le parecía mal, invadir un poco de su espacio.

Con un movimiento de su varita empezó a levitar los muebles de la habitación de su primo y los llevó a la de sus tíos. Encantó las ventanas para que dejase pasar la luz, pero no se viese nada extraño. Lo porque le podía pasar era que los cotillas de sus vecinos viesen lo que ocurriría dentro de esta casa. Transformó varias mesas grandes, unas estanterías y los calderos e ingredientes de pociones. En poco tiempo había convertido la habitación de Dudley en un pequeño laboratorio. Bajó al salón y amontonó los muebles en un lado de la sala. Convirtió la mesa del comedor en una gran mesa de estudio y el aparador en un par de estanterías. Colocó allí los nuevos libros. Había quedado una acogedora sala de estudio.

- Siendo objetivos, la verdad es que la casa ha quedado mejor después de esto -pensó con una sonrisa.

Terminó pasadas las 11 de la noche. Con todos los cambios que habían pasado durante el día estaba muerto de cansancio. Llamó a Amenophis y le dijo que iría a descansar, pero que ella podría hacer lo que le apeteciese. Subió a su habitación y justo antes de dormir, se acordó de las pociones.

Se tomó primero la poción sana huesos y después se echó la primera de una serie de dolorosas gotas en los ojos, para corregir su visión. Se tumbó en la cama y se quedó dormido en cuestión de segundos. Había sido un día realmente largo y lleno de emociones.


End file.
